Un nuevo comienzo
by Fcda
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida en los que no quieres saber nada de nadie, quieres estar incomunicado(a), lejos de todos. Pero, por más que quieras evitarlo, en ocasiones hay alguien que permanece contigo, un angel capaz de ponerle color a sus días grises.


El año apenas comenzaba, pero no parecía ser agradable para Mio. La bajista había recibido una beca para terminar sus estudios en la Universidad de Yale en Estados Unidos, pero debía llegar el 17 de enero para su examen de admisión (debido a que un hacker saboteó la página web de la universidad, inhabilitando la opción de presentar el examen on line). Esta, sin duda, era una oportunidad única para el futuro de la joven Akiyama, pero también significaba separarse de sus amigas y de la música.

La pelinegra aún no había revelado esta noticia a sus compañeras. Aún no había tomado una decisión al respecto. No quería irse y dejar atrás a las personas que ella apreciaba, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a sus padres. Ella meditaba eso en su cuarto de las residencias de la Universidad Femenina de Japón, cuando alguien golpeó enérgicamente la puerta.

—«¿Qué quieres ahora, Ritsu?» preguntó al abrir la puerta.

—«Vine a invitarte a una gran taza de chocolate caliente, cortesía de Mugi» respondió la baterista con una gran sonrisa.

—«Ah, gracias» dijo Mio, mirando hacia el piso con tristeza, algo que no pasó inadvertido para la castaña.

—«¿Pasa algo, Mio? Te noto rara».

—«N-no, no es nada».

—«¿No será que te sientes mal porque en un par de días serás un año más adulta?» insinuó Ritsu.

—«¡Claro que no! Además, tú eres mayor que yo» exclamó Mio.

—«¿Entonces?».

—«En serio, Ritsu, no es nada».

—«Sí es algo. Te conozco muy bien, Mio». Tras escuchar esto, la zurda suspiró. Tras tantos años juntas, era imposible ocultarle algo a la hiperactiva baterista, así que decidió contarle su situación. Cuando Mio terminó de hablar, Ritsu comenzó a reír.

—«¡¿Qué es lo gracioso, Ritsu?!» reclamó la pelinegra.

—«Que, de nuevo, estés sufriendo por una simpleza. Oportunidades así no se las dan a cualquier persona. Debes intentarlo».

—«Pero, la banda, nuestros sueños juntas...».

—«Tú y tu futuro son más importantes que eso. Estoy segura que Azusa, Yui y Mugi también estarán de acuerdo en que vayas».

—«Bien, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada».

—«¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo, Mio?».

—«El 15 a las 10 de la noche».

—«¡Perfecto! Sí podrás estar en la fiesta que Sachi, Azusa y yo organizamos para ti».

—«¿Fiesta?». Ritsu cubrió su boca con sus manos. Había dicho algo que no podía decir.

—«Creo que acabo de arruinar tu sorpresa. Azusa va a matarme» dijo la castaña.

Lon días pasaron y el 15 de enero llegó. Azusa, Ui y las integrantes de Onna Gumi ultimaban detalles de la fiesta de Mio mientras Yui, Ritsu y Mugi estaban junto a la pelinegra. Finalmente ella había decidido tomar el examen, pero aún no hacía pública su decisión. No quería dañar la alegría de sus amigas al celebrar su cumpleaños. Por eso mantendría la noticia de su viaje oculta hasta último momento.

La fiesta comenzó a las dos de la tarde. En ella estaban varias las estudiantes de la UFJ, ya que formaban parte de un nuevo club de fans de la bajista fundado por Megumi Sokabe poco tiempo después de que la zurda entrara a la universidad. Todas aplaudieron a la pelinegra cuando ella entró al auditorio y cantaron, guiadas por Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Akira, Sachi, Ritsu y Ayame, el cumpleaños feliz. La rara fusión de Houkago Tea Time y Onna Gumi también interpretó varias de las canciones favoritas de Mio. Cuando la fiesta estaba a punto de finalizar, la joven Akiyama dio un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento.

—«Muchas gracias a todas por venir aquí. Estoy muy feliz por estar rodeada por personas maravillosa como ustedes. A todas las llevo en mi corazón. Lastimosamente esta puede ser la última vez que esté con ustedes. En unas horas partiré rumbo a Estados Unidos a presentar un examen de admisión para la universidad de Yale. Fue difícil tomar esa decisión, pero no puedo desaprovechar esa beca que me ofrecieron. Sin importar lo lejos que vaya, siempre las llevaré en mi corazón. Gracias por todo». Mio terminó de hablar con lágrimas en sus ojos. Una a una, iniciando por Ritsu, las asistentes a la fiesta aplaudieron a la bajista.

Una hora después, en el aeropuerto, Houkago Tea Time estaban juntas en la sala de espera por última vez. Azusa, Yui y Mugi habían traído un pequeño obsequio para la bajista, un pastel de fresa, para que ella lo comiera una vez llegada a su destino. Ritsu estaba inusualmente callada y se veía nerviosa, como si tramara algo. La hora en que Mio debía abordar el avión había llegado, era hora de despedirse.

—«Mio-chan, buena suerte. Espero que podamos estar en contacto» dijo Mugi, tratando de no llorar.

—«Mio-chan, si te sientes sola, no importa la hora que sea, llámame. Así te haremos compañía» afirmó Yui, abrazando a la bajista llorando.

—«Mio-senpai, sé que te irá bien y que serás admitida. Te esperan muchos éxitos. Solo no te olvides de nosotras» dijo Azusa.

—«Chicas, gracias a todas. Pasé los mejores años de mi vida con ustedes. No saben cuanto me duele dejarlas atrás. Las extrañaré mucho» aseguró Mio, mirando especialmente a Ritsu.

—«Ricchan, ¿no vas a decir nada?» preguntó Yui. Ritsu guardó silencio. En los altavoces sonó el segundo llamado para que los pasajeros del vuelo donde iría Mio abordaran.

—«Bien, debo irme. Gracias a todas por todo y adiós» dijo la bajista con tristeza, yendo hacia el puesto de control.

—«¡Mio! —exclamó la baterista. La bajista volteó a verla—. Nos vemos pronto». Esa frase y la pícara sonrisa de la chica de ojos dorados confundieron a la pelinegra, que solo levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

Una vez dentro del avión, Mio observaba la puerta. Tenía la esperanza de que Ritsu, en una de sus locuras, entrara y le pidiera que se bajara del avión y se quedara con ella. Pero eso nunca pasó. Lo más raro que vio fue a una persona encapuchada que abordó. No quiso pensar mucho, ya que entraría en pánico si lo hacía. Cuando la puerta del avión se cerró, la bajista se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música. En unas horas estaría en territorio norteamericano y, gracias a la diferencia horaria, tendría varias horas para prepararse para el examen.

Tras once horas de vuelo, el viaje llegaba a su primera escala: Dallas. Mio bajó del avión y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Tenía poco más de cuatro horas antes de continuar su viaje, horas que aprovecharía para estudiar un poco. Pero...

—«"He iniciado una nueva etapa de mi vida, una nueva oportunidad para conocer personas y, quién sabe, tal vez encuentre a mi media nara..."».

—«¡Deja de decir esas cosas, Ritsu!» exclamó Mio por instinto, pero se paralizó al recordar que eso era imposible. Tras unos minutos, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, giró hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz, encontrando a la persona encapuchada.

—«Te dije que nos veríamos pronto, Mio» dijo esa persona, quitándose la capucha.

—«¡Ritsu! —exclamó Mio, sorprendida al ver a su mejor amiga ahí, frente a ella. Corrió a abrazarla, alegrándose de poder hacerlo, eliminando así la posibilidad de que fuese una ilusión—. ¿Pero cómo?».

—«Mugi... y su padre. También presentaré el examen de admisión a Yale. Obviamente no puedo aspirar a becaria como tú, pero los Kotobuki se comprometieron a pagar mi matrícula si paso» respondió la castaña.

—«¿Por qué haces esto, Ritsu».

—«Porque no quiero estar lejos de la chica que amo. Por eso estoy haciendo esta locura». Ritsu estaba sonrojada al decir esto, al igual que Mio al escucharla.

—«Espero que no estés bromeando, Ritsu».

—«Estoy hablando en serio. Nunca bromearía con nuestros sentimientos. Mio, te amo. Te he amado en silencio desde hace unos años. Nunca lo dije antes por miedo a que me rechazaras».

—«¡Yo soy la que debería decir eso, Ritsu! Pero te me adelantaste. Ritsu, yo también te amo». Tras escuchar estas palabras, Ritsu robó un beso de Mio y salió corriendo. La pelinegra corrió tras ella, reclamándole por haber hecho eso en público.

Días después, ambas chicas recibieron la grata noticia de haber aprobado sus exámenes de admisión, dando así comienzo a su nueva vida como estudiantes de una de las más prestigiosas universidades del mundo, así como una pareja.

 _Fin_


End file.
